Clair de Lune
by Nouchette
Summary: [OS] Instants d'enfance une nuit d'Halloween. Petit Loup, Jolie Fleur et Vilain Fantôme, trois enfants si différents mais pourtant si proches, le temps d'une nuit.


_Disclaimer:Tout est à Jk, rien à moi, les reviews sont mes seules récompenses. _

_  
Règlement: Tirée d'un concours sur TWWO, cette fic contient obligatoirement les mots proposés par Chimgrid: nain de jardin, tourte, poil, chaussette et couette._

Note de l'auteur: Bonjour à tous ! Je reposte un petit OS du genre bien tragique. Attention, sa parle des maraudeurs, chose que j'écris très rarement. Bonne lecture à tous, j'espère que cela vous plaira. N'oubliez pas de laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

_°.oOo.°_

En ce soir où les fantômes étaient rois et où l'obscurité réunissait sorciers et moldus autour d'une unique fête, madame la Lune reflétait les rayons de l'astre Soleil qui trônait avec puissance là-haut, parmi les étoiles. Sur son piédestal, madame la Lune régnait en maître sur la nuit qui tombait vers le néant. Une fois que l'astre Soleil dormi à poing fermé, madame la Lune pu enfin faire profiter de sa grandeur aux humains juste en bas.

Dans sa triste forêt, Petit Loup avait peur. Tout autour de lui, les hiboux hululaient et les feuilles frissonnaient de froid en se serrant pour ne pas perdre la mince chaleur que leur procurait encore la sève nourricière. Petit Loup était seul et fragile. Comment pourrait-il contrôler le Monstre qui l'habitait alors qu'il n'avait que 6 ans ? Il savait que la fête des démons et des monstres cesserait. Tout se termine un jour, ou presque…

Non loin de là, Jolie Fleur pleurait toutes les larmes de son frêle corps. Des sanglots faisaient tressauter ses menues épaules. Deux fines traînées de larmes coulaient sur ses pétales pour aller arroser l'herbe humide sous ses pieds. Petite Fleur sentait ses étamines virevolter sous les rafales de vent qui s'obstinaient à venir caresser de leur souffle frais ses feuilles. Le vent s'en allait alors comme il était venu, ne laissant derrière lui, que le souvenir de son rire tonitruant parmi les feuillus aux alentours. Ces esclaffements glaçait la sève de Jolie Fleur. Alors, toute effrayée comme un papillon à l'aile brisée, Jolie Fleur chantait. D'abord doucement, Jolie Fleur encore bourgeon musait un air bien connu comme pour tenter de décoller ses lèvres bleuies par le froid, pour ne pas troubler la quiétude ambiante. Seul un murmure parvenait à madame la Lune. Ensuite, la voix fluette de Jolie Fleur se fit plus sûre et plus belle. Sa douce mélodie envahissait l'air autour du petit bourgeon. Les paroles de la chanson balayaient d'un coup de refrain le vent humide qui venait faire glisser sur ses pétales, ses larmes de rosée. Jolie Fleur ne grelottait plus. Elle ne pleurait même plus. Jolie Fleur chantait, elle brillait. Petit bourgeon éclosait en cette nuit d'octobre.

Non loin de là, un vilain fantôme haut comme trois pommes terrorisait des enfants. Il aimait voir la terreur dans les yeux des gamins à cet instant. Il adorait encore plus le voir se réfugier dans les jupes de leur maman. D'habitude, Vilain Fantôme était gentil, d'habitude, Vilain Fantôme était une parfaite petite fille. Mais aujourd'hui, la parfaite petite fille serait un vilain fantôme, un point c'est tout ! A bas les masque d'anges, à bas les sourires niais et les regards pathétiques ! Cette nuit, juste cette nuit où madame la Lune était pleine, elle serait vilaine.

Petit Loup glapissait lentement. Le mal le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il pénétrait en lui, lui rongeant les os. La créature était incontrôlable. Mais petit Loup tenait bon car il se devait de résister. Hier, petit loup peureux était un garçon bien sage, tout le contraire qu'en cet instant. Demain, Petit Loup retournerait chez lui, en garçon tout aussi sage. Il était un petit loup juste pour cette nuit et toutes les autres où madame la Lune serait pleine.

Jolie Fleur continuait inlassablement de chanter ces paroles malhabiles. Elle espérait que quelqu'un écoute cette musique. Elle volait que quelqu'un entende son désespoir et lui tende la main. Petite Fleur en avait assez d'être aux yeux des autres qu'une mauvaise graine qu'il faudrait à tout prix empêcher de pousser. Juste une fois, elle voulait être une rose, tulipe ou pâquerette. Non, elle refusait d'être un instant de plus une simple mauvaise herbe, d'être un horrible pétunia aux couleurs bariolées comme un œuf de Pâques. Elle voulait juste être comme tous les autres enfants mais on ne peut pas toujours tout avoir dans la vie. Alors Jolie Fleur continuait de chanter son désespoir au vent et à la Lune.

Vilain Fantôme s'amusait beaucoup cette nuit. Pour une fois, Vilain Fantôme était puissant. Pour une fois, Vilain Fantôme régnait en maître sur la nuit comme le faisait madame la lune sur les étoiles. Il aimait ce sentiment de puissance et de sérénité qui l'habitait lorsqu'il était une ombre du soir, juste une âme errante parmi tant d'autres, juste un diable coiffé d'une auréole trop lourde pour lui, juste elle mais c'était déjà beaucoup. Ce pouvoir qui s'emparait de son être lui faisait un bien fou. Elle avait envie de faire du mal à tout le monde et de faire régner la discorde mais sa maman lui avait toujours répété qu'il fallait être gentille avec les autres ! Gentille ? Le seul fait de penser à ce mot censuré fit éclater de rire Vilain Fantôme. Les exclamations de Vilain Fantôme résonnèrent dans la nuit, faisant trembler d'effroi madame la Lune.

Petit Loup avait repris le contrôle de son corps pour quelques temps seulement. Un des rares instants de répit s'offrait à lui et lui permettait de tenir le coup pour quelques heures encore. Petit Loup avait honte de lui. Il avait honte de son horrible museau, de ses mains couvertes de **poils** et du Monstre qui l'habitait. Mais Petit Loup avait l'habitude, sa maman lui avait dit qu'il devait se battre, vaille que vaille. Depuis quelques temps, Petit Loup était devenu plus fort et plus résistant pour son âge. Le Monstre avait maintenant du mal quelques fois à reprendre le dessus, même s'il revenait toujours en force à un moment ou à un autre. Petit Loup savait qu'il vaincrait lorsqu'il serait devenu un homme ! Ne pouvant plus tenir à la pression exercée sur chacun des millimètres carrés de son corps velu, Petit Loup hurla à la Lune avant de laisser revenir le Monstre en lui.

Jolie Fleur n'en pouvait plus. Ses **chaussettes** étaient trempées et les petites **couettes** que sa maman lui avait faites étaient toutes emmêlées à cause du vent. Soudain, Jolie Fleur entendit le hurlement d'un loup dans la nuit. Elle prit peur, cessa de chanter et se remit à faire couler ses larmes d'acier. Une à unes, les gouttes de pleurs allaient s'écraser sur les chaussures de Jolie Fleur. Transie de froid, Jolie Fleur se leva. Elle devait rentrer tout de suite sinon sa maman allait crier et dieu sait si elle avait de la voix !

Vilain Fantôme courait partout dans son village, mieux, elle volait ! Elle attrapa une vieille branche que la pluie avait brisée et elle s'amusa avec. Elle fouetta d'un coup de poignet les jambes d'une fillette déguisée en citrouille, elle décapité d'un coup de branche le **nain de jardin** qui ornait la pelouse d'un de ses voisins et griffa la voiture d'un autre. Le jour d'Halloween, tout était permis, même d'être une méchante petite fille. Soudain, Vilain Fantôme s'arrêta. Il se tenait devant elle une gamine qui la dévisageait d'un air apeuré et qui la connaissait plutôt bien.

Dans la rue, Jolie Fleur avait peur. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder à gauche et à droite de peur qu'un méchant ne vienne s'en prendre à elle. Chacun des battements de son cœur qui battait la chamade résonnait dans ses tempes. Jolie Fleur s'apprêtait à voir surgir un loup à chaque coin de rue. De nouveau, Jolie Fleur frissonnait de peur. Elle craignait tout : les humains, les animaux et surtout… les fantômes.

Petit Loup hurlait à la Lune. Il avait mal, si mal. Sans le vouloir, il avait tout détruit sur son passage. Il ne voulait pas tuer le rossignol qui chantait calmement autour de lui, mais il l'avait fait. Il ne voulait pas égorger ce mouton, mais celui-ci gisait maintenant à ses pattes, couvert de sang, les yeux dans le vide. Le Monstre n'avait aucune pitié. Des éraflures ornaient le frêle corps du louveteau. Petit Loup était submergé par la puissance et la haine du Monstre. Mais il savait que tout cela cesserait. Tout cesse un jour, pour mieux recommencer le lendemain.

Vilain Fantôme avait trouvé la proie pour une crise de larmes : sa sœur. Avec un sadisme déconcertant, Vilain Fantôme coinça sa soeur dans un recoin, derrière une vieille maison délabrée.

- Alors, tu n'as pas trop peur ? Pas encore fait pipi dans ta culotte ?

- Arrête, tu me fais mal, pleurnicha Petite Fleur.

- Espèce de **tourte** ! Tu pleures comme un bébé !

- Lily, lâches moi, hurla Petite Fleur en se débattant. Tu vas casser mon déguisement !

- Il est même pas beau ton déguisement ! C'est quoi au juste ? On dirait un fromage !

- Ce n'est même pas vrai ! C'est une jolie fleur !

- Une fleur ? Moi je dirais plutôt une mauvaise herbe, railla Vilain Fantôme.

- Tu mens ! Maman, elle a dit que j'étais une jolie fleur !

- Parce que tu crois qu'un pétunia, c'est joli ? Mais regardes-toi, ton déguisement, il est laid, hurla Lily en arrachant ce qui constituait les feuilles du déguisement de Jolie Fleur.

- Mais Lily, pourquoi t'es méchante ? Laisse moi partir !

- D'accord, vilaine pousse, mais à une condition, que tu me donnes tes bonbons !

- Mais c'est mes miens !

- Plus maintenant, cria Vilain Fantôme. Allez, arrête de crier et rentre à la maison, maman va être fâchée. Si tu lui racontes ça, je serai plus ta copine !

- Mais si t'es ma copine, alors pourquoi tu prends mes bonbons ?

- Parce qu'on peut tout faire à Halloween… Regarde, même la Lune nous sourit, Pétunia, expliqua Vilain Fantôme en se calmant.

En voyant que Vilain Fantôme semblait absorbée dans la contemplation de madame la Lune, Jolie Fleur à présent sans pétales rentra chez elle en continuant de pleurer. La magnifique petite rose de départ s'était fanée. Ses jolis pétales étaient tombés et ses larmes recommençaient à couler. Jolie Fleur était redevenue Pétunia. Cette nuit-là, sous le règne de madame la Lune, quelque chose se brisa dans le cœur de Jolie Fleur.

Mrs Evans attendait ses enfants avec inquiétude. Ils devaient être rentrés depuis plus de dix minutes au moins. Lily lui avait pourtant assuré que tout irait bien et que Mrs Evans pouvait laisser aller ses filles sonner aux portes des voisins toutes seules. Mrs Evans n'était pas vraiment dupe. Elle avait bien vu Lily partir avec ses amies sous son costume de fantôme en laissant Pétunia toute seule. Elle avait bien vu sa plus jeune fille se faire moquer par les enfants du quartier parce que son costume ne faisait pas vraiment peur. Elle avait bien vu sa princesse tenter d'expliquer pour essayer de se rattraper que c'était une plante carnivore qui mangeait les petits enfants. Elle avait vu le reflet de la Lune dans les larmes de ses yeux, mais elle les avait laissées partir… Mrs Evans tenta tant bien que mal de se rassurer en se disant qu'elle avaient du ne pas voir l'heure passer et qu'elle allaient bientôt rentrer, les joues rougies et les poches pleines de bonbons. C'est Pétunia qui rentra en première, les yeux rougis.

- Tu es en retard ! Mais, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ton déguisement ?

- C'est Lily qui m'a fait sa ! Elle faisait la vilaine avec son costume qui fait peur. Elle m'a même piqué mes sucreries, explique Jolie Fleur.

Vilain Fantôme qui avait enfin détaché ses yeux de madame la Lune choisit cet instant pour rentrer chez elle, l'esprit dans les nuages. Elle avait bien les joues rougies par le froid et les poches pleines de bonbons. Mrs Evans avait vu vrai.

- Lily Evans ! As-tu vraiment déchiré le costume de Pétunia ?

- Non, c'est pas moi, maman. Je suis trop petite pour faire cela, répondit Lily en faisant son plus beau sourire.

- Pourtant Pétunia m'a assuré que c'était toi ! Elle a reconnu ton costume !

- Tu sais, il y avait plein de fantômes cette nuit. Elle a peut-être confondu…

- Oh, je ne veux plus rien entendre ! Lily, tu partageras tes friandises avec ta sœur. En attendant, allez vous démaquiller!

Personne n'ordonna à Petit Loup d'aller retirer son déguisement, madame la Lune s'en chargea le lendemain, alors que le Monstre se rendormait enfin. Vilain Fantôme quant à lui, ne partagea pas ses bonbons, Jolie Fleur s'en souvint toute sa vie. Le règne de madame la Lune s'acheva enfin et Vilain Fantôme, Jolie Fleur et Petit Loup disparurent avec lui. Le lendemain, trois garnements se réveillèrent sous les rayons de l'astre Soleil qui avait repris sa place. Vilain Fantôme laissa place à Lily, Jolie Fleur redevint Pétunia, pas vraiment fleur, pas vraiment enfant. Rémus quant à lui, ne raccrocha jamais son costume de Petit Loup pour de bon, le ressortant tous les mois pour le retour du Monstre. Trois enfants si différents et pourtant si proches pour une nuit où madame la Lune était plein et régnait en maître sur les étoiles…


End file.
